Not So Bad A Family After All
by Pricat
Summary: The adventures of Constantine, his human buddy Ricky and his daughter Sneaker
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**He-he this idea sprouted from re watching the interviews with Ricky and Constantine and imagined if Constantine lived with Ricky and this idea was born, but they're buddies like Ricky said.**

**In this story, it is about Constantine, his best human buddy Ricky Gervais and Constantine's daughter, Sneaker as they are a family of sorts plus it's about the adventures and challenges they have**

**Plus listening to the song Not So Bad A Dad inspired me too as I like that song.**

* * *

><p>It was late night at the Bad Frog house but in her room, little Sneaker coukdn't sleep because she thought that her Dad was in danger as he had gone on a heist after putting her to bed, which excited the amphibian youngster but sometimes terrified her.<p>

_Maybe Uncle Ricky can help, he is Daddy's best human friend._

_Maybe Daddy's okay_

She then went downstairs in her night gown with her hooded Cape clutching her stuffed frog Baba which she had since she was a baby hearing Ricky humming softly.

He was surprised seeing the little frog there.

"I can't sleep, uncle Ricky because I'm worried about Daddy." Sneaker told him while on his lap.

"He's tough, sweetie." Ricky said.

He stroked her shoulder length lime green hair as she was getting sleepy as she passed out on his lap making him smile since having no kids, he thought of Sneaker as a daughter and helped Constantine with her.

Later he saw Constantine returned but smiled seeing Sneaker.

"She was worried about you, mate." Ricky told him as they were tucking Sneaker into bed,Constantine kissingbher head.

After he passed out, Ricky carried Constantine to the couch, putting him there and put a blanket over him.

Ricky was going to bed now since he needed rest too to keep up with them.

* * *

><p>That morning, he found Sneaker on his bed ready to go as usual which amazed him since she had amounts of boundless energy but he knew she was always like this, since he had let her and Constantine stay with him hearing snores making Sneaker curious as it was coming from downstairs, but she smirked seeing it was her Dad!<p>

"Hmm I can make them breakfast, even if uncle Ricky says kids can't use the stove, besides I am thief In training." she told herself making pancakes like how the gulag chef and Uncle Kermit had shown her.

She was humming a song she had made up something she liked doing all the time pouring orange juice for herself smirking.

She was flipping the pancakes gripping the frying pan with both webbed hands but getting them perfect giggling softly.

"I wonder what the guys are doing in gulag?" Sneaker said.

Ricky was surprised seeing the little thief had made pancakes knowing she had ignored what he had said about the stove.

"Mmm, pancakes..." Constantine said yawning as he joined them, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yep like at gulag, since you missed gulag, I wanted to." Sneaker said.

"They're just like at gulag sweetie, thanks." Constantine said.

Later after an nap, he would play with Sneaker and teach her more thief skills but she was going to Kermit's for a while making Ricky chuckle.

Sneaker was a handful but very sweet seeing her pack a few things especially for nap time like her stuffed frog.

Plus the little thief was good friends with her cousins.

He was taking her there but she was talking a lot about things she was pointing out making him chuckle.

After dropping her off, he was getting groceries since they went through food fast, knowing Constantine would be happy plus getting turtle food for Hector, Constantine's turtle whom he loved very much.

"Hmm he had a productive night, as he's not texting." he said to himself.

He knew a lot of people, even Kermit's wondered how he let Constantine live with him, but he had thawed the Bad Frog's heart a bit the way Kermit had thawed Nadya's heart a bit when he had been at gulag, but it made him think of his brother Dominic Badguy, otherwise known as the Lemur.

After what had happened with the CrownJewels, Ricky hadn't talked to his brother and knew Constantine got very angry hearing his name.

He paid for the groceries leaving the store, putting them in his car as he left the parking lot in it when he got home, he saw Hector nuzzle his leg.

"Yes I got your food, buddy." Ricky said.

He hoped Sneaker was okay but he knew the little thief delighted in mischief or whatever popped into her young mind.

He was making himself coffee knowing Sneaker would tell him and Constantine later about what she had done or Kermit would smirking.

"What's so funny, Ricky?" he heard Constantine say as he explained.

"Yes, that is true, Sneaker always is like that since she was born." Constantine said.


	2. Preparing Her For School

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and it's quiet on the review front which seems to happen to most of my Muppets Most Wanted stories on here.**

**With Ricky's help, Constantine decides to enrol Sneaker in school and the little thief is worried but her Dad will help her feel better.**

**I love this side of Constantine **

* * *

><p>"So, you had fun, at Kermit's house?" Constantine asked as it was now dinner and they were having pizza that Ricky had bought at the store since Constantine almost got them in trouble ordering things using his friends's credit card.<p>

"Yep, me and Yoko were playing basketball at the park, and beat big kids that are Robin's age and then we had ice cream!

What about you Daddy, and Uncle Ricky?" Sneaker asked drinking soda through the ring pulling makimg noises as she drank.

"Well your Dad took an nap even though you think Bad Frog's don't take naps, while I got groceries for the house." Ricky said.

"Ohhhh, that's good." Sneaker said thinking.

She was always in the zone as Constantine said knowing it was high time Sneaker went to school since she was five and a half but knew other kids and more importantly parents would talk but Sam had been giving Constantine encouragement plus Constantine would be filling in the paperwork to enrol her, after they put her to bed.

"You wanna play a bit, little thief?" Constantine asked seeing her bounce a soccer ball off her head making him chuckle rough housing with her.

Ricky admired how his amphibian friend was a thief but also a father, playing with and teaching Sneaker unique skills.

"Okay it's bath time little thief!" Constantine said as Sneaker giggled going ahead of him into the bathroom.

She giggled as she was splashing around in the water making Constantine chuckle hysterically, drying her off seeing her climb into her night gown.

Ricky had made her a bedtime snack of warm milk and cookies making her happy thanking him.

After that, Constantine was tucking her into bed telling her a story but after she fell asleep, he kissed her head leaving her to dream sweetly going downstairs.

"Is she okay?" Ricky asked.

"Yes, but let's get down to brass of tax, as they say." Constantine said.

It took them the whole night but it meant Sneaker would be starting school, hoping she would take this well.

"We'll see when we tell her later, but she'll be fine." Ricky said yawning.

Both males were hitting the hay.

* * *

><p>"School, you're sending me there?" Sneaker asked shocked the next morning at breakfast as Ricky nodded.<p>

"Daddy said I was way too smart for school, which was why I never went there before!" Sneaker said banging her spoon in annoyance.

"Sneaker, sweetie knock the banging off!

It's like gulag, school I mean so you can practise mischief and thief skills there, which will make me a very proud father." Constantine explained taking the spoon away.

"I guess Daddy, since Yoko is in my class." Sneaker said.

"That's the spirit, little thief." Ricky said making her smile.

She didn't mind him calling her that but eating up since she needed her energy to play, leaving her dish in the sink.

She was going to the park seeing Yoko there with other kids sighing, ignoring them while bouncing and kicking the soccer ball around having fun and giggling unaware Yoko was coming over but she knew Sneaker didn't like being surprised.

"Oh hey, what's going on?" Sneaker said without turning around.

"My Dad said you're starting school soon, but it's gonna be okay since I can help ha make friends." the blue skinned female amphibian told her making Sneaker sigh.

"You know I have trouble making friends." she said.

Yoko knew her cousin was shy but she had to try, even if it was hard seeing her go home but Constantine saw his daughter's webbed hands shake in anxiety like his but saw her go upstairs as he followed her.

"Hey you know if something's bothering you, you have to tell me." he said.

"They can't make me make friends, they have no idea how hard it is for me!" he heard her say making him understand.

"I understand but you can make friends later, if you want to, plus you're gonna need to start looking for number two." he said as Sneaker was on his lap.

"You said you never wanted an number two anymore remember, so I'm just gonna be my own thief, no sidekicks double crossing me." Sneaker said.

Ricky smiled because he had been listening but knew they could help Sneaker out, no matter what.

Ricky smiled at Constantine plus saw him playing with Sneaker and Hector making him smile as he loved this side of him.

"If only the nay Sayers could see this side of you." he told him.


	3. Giving Courage

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like, as I love writing this but like where it's going.**

**It's Sneaker's first day of school and she's nervous but Constantine along with Ricky help her.**

* * *

><p>"Sneaker, get back here, you need a bath!" Ricky yelled as he was chasing the little thief around the house because it was the day before she was starting school, well the night before and she had gotten dirty while playing.<p>

"Gotta catch me, uncle!" Sneaker said gigglimg.

Constantine chuckled at his daughter's mischief but caught his daughter as it was bath time but was taking her to the bathroom putting her in there helping her.

"You were having serious fun, huh little thief?" he told her.

"Yep I was causing mischief like swinging from trees and working on karate." Sneaker told him making him chuckle as he cared about her.

After drying her off, and putting her in her pyjamas they were playing but Ricky knew he had to get Sneaker ready for sleep.

"Don't worry Ricky I will, but we're just having some fun since my little thief is anxious about starting school." Constantine told him but saw Sneaker jumping on the couch mamimg Ricky chuckle because it was cute plus all kids frog or human did things like this.

He was makimg hot chocolate to soothe Sneaker into sleep for starting school tomorrow.

"Thanks Uncle, as tomorrow is going to be scary." Sneaker said.

"Sweetie don't think like that!" Constantine said to her making Ricky understand as Constantine nodded but was seeing Sneaker get sleepy carrying her to bed and tucking her in but telling her a story and afterwards kissed her head leaving the room wiping tears away.

"You okay, Constant?" Ricky asked.

Constantine nodded and was knitting because tomorrow was making him stressed but he had been brave for Sneaker's sake and made him understand knowing he needed courage.

He was making him coffee to calm him down.

* * *

><p>Earlier the next morning, Sneaker was awake ready to go as usual which made Ricky astounded as usual but the amphibian female giggled because she was like her father as he had lots of energy but knew today was Sneaker's first day of school, but was helping her feel brave about things seeing Constantine up trying to make pancakes and failing, making Sneaker giggle going to help.<p>

She loved being with her father and uncle plus the three of them were very close, which was why she was afraid of going to school but Ricky saw her making pancakes that were edible and not charred or blackened.

"It's okay Daddy, it was w good try.

You'll get better at cooking, I know it." Sneaker told him as Ricky chuckled at how goofy and sweet she was being, without realising it seeing her webbed hands shake in anxiety as Ricky was making her lunch for later, making him understand since he remembered the other night when they had filled in the paperwork to enrol Sneaker, Constantine had mentioned about his wife Kokoro.

He knew that Sneaker had been affected by her mother leaving them when she had turned three but he hoped that she would be okay at school despite being shy but saw her squeeze her father's webbed hand when they arrived at the elementary school mamimg Constantine understand.

"Oh it's gonna be okay little thief, as the first day is scary, but it gets better, plus we're gonna have fun later." he told her wrappingva locket around her neck but she was hugging him tight.

"Now go make me proud." he said as she nodded.

Ricky saw him get misty eyed which was Underdtandable but we're going to get coffee but knew Sneaker would be okay.

"I hope so Ricky Gervais." Constantine said.

They were relaxing but was sighing as he was looking at a photo of him and Sneaker but we're sighing as Ricky smiled at it.

"It was taken a year after Kokoro divorced me." Constantine said.


	4. Being Mischievous

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like **

**Constantine is hanging out with Sneaker after her first day of school as he loves being her father **

* * *

><p>"So, school was fun, little thief?" Constantine asked.<p>

"Yes, plus I was having fun and doing karate at recess, but didn't make any friends which is good okay?" Sneaker said as they were having ice cream which was one of her favourite snacks besides cookies and peanut butter and jelly.

"Yes it's fine, as we're shy despite being thieves.

Your uncle doesn't get it, though." Constantine told her.

Sneaker understood as she loved her family, but was sighing as she was playing with him, as they loved basketball after he had taught her to play as she loved playing basketball.

They were goofing around, and being silly which Ricky thought was sweet and loved being around him, as they were an odd family but a loving one, even if others didn't see things that way.

After they got home, Sneaker was taking an nap but relieved that scholl had gone well, but she was understanding as Constantine sighed because she reminded him of her mother but she was more like him, with her ninja blood and wit stroking her shoulder length lime green hair plus he was going on another heist tonight, but deciding not to tell her.

Ricky underdtood his reasoning, because Sneaker worried about him and didn't sleep until he got home.

* * *

><p>That late night, Sneaker was lying awake because she knew her father had gone on another heist but opening the locket her father had given her which had a photo,of her and her Dad together from after her mother left, knowing her Dad always was careful during a heist and made sure to come here in the morning, so she didn't worry seeing Hector her father's turtle there.<p>

She understood as she was picking him up gently, as she knew that he was scared for Constantine too much cuddling him as something came to her mind, a song her father sang when she couldn't sleep putting on her lamp which cast a safe glow in the room.

"It's gonna be okay Hector, as Daddy always comes back to us somehow, after a daring heist." she said getting sleepy.

After the sun had risen, Constantine had returned but brewing himself coffee checking on his little thief seeing Sneaker was asleep but was beginning to stir hugging her father mamimg him smile because he knew she had missed him.

"Hector missed you too, Daddy, he slept with me." Sneaker told him hearing him yawn.

"You need an nap as you sound sleepy, like me after school." Sneaker said making him smile as he saw her go make breakfast for them.

Ricky saw Constantine curled up on the couch, as he put a blanket over him mamimg coffee but Sneaker knew her Dad would feel better after his nap as she was drinking orange juice since she was too little for coffee.

He was taking her to school, but she knew her Dad would be okay, as she got out of the car but she was hoping things would be okay.

She was hoping that her Dad was okay because she loved him very much but we're quiet in class.

Yoko was understanding but saw her by herself and knew that she would be okay and saw her eating cookies.

She knew how shy her cousin was but knew how sweet she could be, and knew the others didn't see yet but she saw her writing in a padlocked notebook understanding but the bell rang as the big kids went inside seeing Sneaker look at the monkey bars mischievously.

One of the kids dared her to do it as Yoko was nervous especially when she got hurt getting their teacher as she was stunned taking her to the nurse and calling her father to pick her up but Yoko was going with her.

She was seeing Uncle Constantine there looking worried, as he had to take her to get her arm checked out seeing Yoko hug her gently before leaving.


	5. Flooding The Bathroom

**A/N**

**Here's more and surprised it's quiet on the review front but it's okay.**

**Constantine and Ricky catch colds but it means Sneaker has to take care of them which shoukd be intresting **

* * *

><p>"Ugh... I hate the feeling of being sick, as I don't want to stay in bed." Constantine heard Ricky say coughing as he had caught an nasty cold, a bad one which worried both Constantine and Sneaker because to them, Ricky was family.<p>

"Aww we have to take care of him, Daddy!" Sneaker told Constantine making him understand.

He knew that she had to go to school, but he could take care of Ricky as he was making breakfast and making orange juice, since it would help Ricky's body fight the germs.

"He's gonna love it because I care about him plus he is family, even if the others don't understand." Constantine said to himself.

He was drinking coffee as it was helping him stay warm despite being used to the cold from living on Siberia and in gulag.

"Maybe the idea of family isn't so crazy, aftervall." he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Ricky was surprised seeing that Constantine had made him breakfast sitting up in bed blowing into tissues, making the Bad Frog feel worried but was sighing sitting on the bed, making Ricky smile since he knew that Constantine cared about him along with Sneaker surprised that he had made him breakfast.<p>

"Yeah, as you're family to me and Sneaker, since you took us in and let us be." Constantine told him seeing him drink orange juice hearing Ricky coughing a lot.

"Thanks as I hate being sick." Ricky told him sneezing a lot.

Constantine understood as he had his hood up but was used to the cold since he was used to the cold being from Siberia but sneezed a little making Ricky worry knowing Constantine was catching his germs.

"Hey don't worry, I can handle it." Constantine said.

Ricky seriously doubted it, seeing him lie down.

_Aw he is catching my germs and being who he is, he doesn't want to admit it but he is getting a cold but Sneaker can help him since she's a smart little kid._

_I know she'll want to help._

Later that day, Sneaker was stunned that her Dad was sick but was scared but putting an ice pack on his head, but saw him sleep as he had a made her worry because she loved her father but was making them ramen.

"Daddy's gonna like it, as he loves ramen." she said making it.

Constantine was surprised that Sneaker had made him ramen but relieved that Sneaker was helping him.

But tonight she had to take a bath but normally Ricky or her Dad did it but they were tired so she had to do it herself.

She was plugging it in but unaware to her, it was overflowing as Constantine looked amused but surprised at his daughter's antics but Ricky looked annoyed at her mischief.

"Sneaker, you flooded the bathroom which is something you can't do but it's our fault, as we shouldn't have let you do this alone."Ricky told her.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Sneaker asked excited.

Constantine smiled as his daughter was like him, as Ricky was cleaning up the mess but we're getting ready for bed hearing her yawn.

"Time for bed, little thief." Constantine said to her.

He scooped her up but was going to their room but was tucking her in but sitting on the bed telling her a story seeing her get sleepy kissing her head as she was out like a light mamimg him smile but was makimg himself coffee.

Ricky was understanding but seeing him sniffle, hugging him.

He was seeing him be happy as Hector was nuzzling him makimg him chuckle softly.

"Thank you, buddy." he said softly.


	6. Discovering His Son

**A/N**

**More of the story and Constantine finds out he has another kid, a son named Jett who is with Kermit but they bond because Sneaker is curious about her brother.**

**I like where it's going**

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Constantine was finding it hard to sleep because he was thinking about his wife Kokoro who had left him when Sneaker had turned three to be the queen of amphibian thieves which had upset him since he loved being a father to his little thief but unaware he had a son he didn't know about named Jett whom his cousin was looking after but Ricky hadn't told him but he had to.<p>

He saw him in the kitchen getting a soda making Ricky amused.

"There's something I need to tell ya, Constant.

You have another kid, a son named Jett." Ricky said seeing a shocked look on the thief's face but wondered where he had been.

"He was in a foster home until Kermit adopted him, once he figured out he was your kid, and to be a brother to Yoko." Ricky explained as Constantine was scared knowing Sneaker would be excited or scared because she didn't know about him.

"Daddy you okay, why're you scared?" they heard Sneaker ask as Constantine and Ricky exchanged a look.

"How would you feel if you found out you had a brother or sister you didn't know about?" Constantine asked seeing a grin on her face.

"Really, what's their name?" she asked.

"His name is Jett and with your uncle Kermit." Constantine told her.

Sneaker got very excited surprising them as they thought she would be upset but we're going straight away making Ricky smile plus he had phoned Kermit to warn him in advance.

"I bet he's a thief in training like me, right?" Sneaker asked.

"I don't know sweetie, because I never saw him before or knew he was there." Constantine said to her as they were getting ready to leave getting into Ricky's car leaving the house but Ricky saw that Constantine was scared.

"Hey, Kerm told Jett about you so he loves you and knows you didn't forget about him." Ricky assured him.

"Maybe but Sneaker seems happy, but Jett might be different to us." Constantine said worried.

Ricky understood but was assuring him it was okay seeing Sneaker asleep.

* * *

><p>That early morning around six or seven, Constantine, Ricky and Sneaker arrived at Kermit's house but Sneaker had slept the way there plus Ricky had been assuring Constantine that Jett would love him plus Kermit had told Jett about him so the kid knew about his father so was curious, but Ricky saw Sneaker awake getting out of the car and entering the house as Ricky followed after her along with Constantine.<p>

Yoko smiled seeing her mischievous cousin wondering what she was doing here, along with Ricky and her Dad as she explained making Yoko understand.

"Jett's nice like Robin, but he really wants to meet you and your Daddy." she told her seeing a male amphibian around six with a baby mole on his lip making Sneaker smile at her brother.

"Aw he looks like Daddy, which is cute!" Sneaker said to herself.

Jett was understanding that Sneaker was his big sister but in awe at her adjusting his glasses as Yoko chuckled at that.

"Yeah that's your sister Sneaker, who's a thief in training since your birth father is a thief." Yoko told him.

"Cool!" Jett said surprising Sneaker.

Kermit and Robin thought this was very cute since Jett was very curious about his family but they were having breakfast and Constantine and Kermit were talking about things like fatherhood and Jett was asking questions making Ricky chuckle.

"Is it okay, if I go with my Fad and Sneaker?" Jett whispered to Kermit softly but Constantine heard his son.

"Sure as you guys need to bond." Kermit said to him.

Constantine smiled at his son but saw him playing with Hector which made him smile but knew that the kid was of his blood seeing him do a backflip and made Sneaker high five him.

"Yeah you're one of us." she told him.

Jett giggled as they were having pancakes but Yoko was excited for Sneaker since she always wanted a younger brother or sister.

Ricky wondered if Jett was in school as Kermit shook his head plus Jett had Aspergers like Constantine and Sneaker making him underdtand.


	7. Bonding With Jett

**A/N**

**More of the story and it's the first night of Jett staying at his Dad's house but they will help him out.**

**I like where it's going.**

* * *

><p>Ricky was seeing Jett and Sneaker playing together as they were just bonding since they had just met but they were already acting like a brother and sister making Constantine smile since he was training Sneaker in Ji-jutsu after getting her black belt in karate plus he would start training Jett in karate since Kermit was sharing custody of Jett with him which meant he could visit during the weekends which made Sneaker excited, since she was explaining things.<p>

Kermit smiled as they were cute together playing with Hector as he was making snacks for them as he was knowing that Sneaker wasn't jealous of Jett but smi,ed along with Ricky but knew it was Friday meaning the weekend was coming so Jett might be staying with his Dad and Sneaker for the weekend making both Jett and Sneaker excited.

"Yes you guys are becoming friends, which is good." Ricky told them.

Sneaker nodded as she was eating cookies but Jett liked having her around since Robin and Yoko went to school everyday and he got lonely but hid it from Kermit but he knew he was like this so glad that Jett could hang out with Constantine and Sneaker knowing they had to get settled.

He knew that the other kids were curious about Jett since Yoko told them about him.

"We have to let him sleep in Sneaker's room with her, but she won't mind but does Jett have any food that he really likes?" Constantine told him.

Kermit nodded as he was explaining but Jett was playing with a basketball in the house making Sneaker giggle and Kermit worry.

"You know you're not allowed to play with it in the house, remember?" he said.

Sneaker was loving Jett already but knew tonight might be his first night in their house and he might be scared.

Sneaker knew that she and her Dad could handle things but Kermit sighed as he wanted to help Jett too since the kid was sweet but was shy around Robin.

"Relax Good Frog, we can handle Jett." Constantine told him as they were talking but Ricky was understanding

* * *

><p>That early evening at his father and Ricky's house, Jett was already in his pyjamas after brushing his teeth but playing with Sneaker in her room since Constantine had turned a guest room into a room for Sneaker so she loved it plus there were bunk beds and Jett was sleeping in the bottom bunk so they were being rambunctious making Ricky chuckle, since it was Friday night.<p>

"You guys alright, as you've been in here for a while?" he asked.

"Yes we've just been playing Uncle Ricky plus Jett is getting used to things here." Sneaker told him as they were having hot chocolate because it would relax both youngsters since Constantine was anxious about it being Jett's first night here.

"Thanks." they both said making him smile as Sneaker was saying thank you more compared to Constantine but Nadya had explained why.

He noticed Jett was avoiding his gaze underdtanding knowing that he woukd warm up in time like Sneaker knowing that Sneaker was helping Jett feel better.

He and Constantine were bracing themselves for something as it was almost bedtime as Constantine entered telling them stories as both his kids were asleep kissing their heads but knew that Jett might be worried.

He was scared because he needed to bond with Jett because he didn't know about him but was sighing knitting and humming to himself making Ricky understand.

"Aww you care about your kids very much, despite being a thief." he said.

Constantine smiled a little at this and heard footsteps later around three in the morning seeing Jett there as he was on the bed explaining as he saw his Dad cuddle him which was helping him as he fell asleep seeing Ricky smile knowing Sneaker was probably still sleeping and hoped that she would help him out.

He knew they needed to bond but the next morning, he saw Sneaker makimg pancakes as Jett was impressed.

He knew that he would be okay but we're going to do karate and Jett got very excited as Sneaker giggled but was drinking orange juice hoping maybe karate would help them bond but Ricky knee he would be careful since he had been teaching Sneaker this since she was little.

"Relax Ricky, I know what I'm doing, plus Sneaker is helping." Constantine said as he was was seeing Sneaker doing backflips making him chuckle.

Jett was in awe but Constantine was teaching him the basics but he was doing well knowing he was his son.

"Very good, kiddo." he told him.

"Thanks Daddy." Jett told him.

Constantine was feeling tears sting his eyes at that Jett wondered what was wrong but Sneaker understood since they were becoming family as Ricky saw them rough housing.


End file.
